


Day 6 - Spin The Bottle

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Crack Fic, Drunken Revelry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Jensen had no clue how he’d ended up in such a situation, but he suspected whiskey had been involved. A lot of fucking whiskey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just pure crack really. Not much actual plot, but I think it's cute in any case. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, in this fic, Jensen and Misha are not married.

Jensen had no clue how he’d ended up in such a situation, but he suspected whiskey had been involved. A lot of fucking whiskey.

 

He was currently seated on the floor in a circle made up of most of his friends. Jared, Genevieve, Felicia, Kim, Mark, Osric and Misha were all there with him, each at various stages of inebriation.

 

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Kim had said, voice slurring a bit from the shots she’d done over the course of the evening.

 

Jensen had laughed, yet he was shocked when everyone, even Mark, agreed. 

 

“Dude...you’re married,” he said to Jared, Kim and Mark who all shrugged.

 

“We’re actors. It’s not like we haven’t kissed people who aren’t our spouses before,” Jared pointed out and Gen nodded her agreement.

 

“It’s just a game, Jen. I don’t mind if Jared doesn’t,” she said, leaning against her moose of a husband when he slipped an arm around her shoulders. 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and huffed in response.

 

And that’s how he found himself playing Spin the Bottle with a bunch of grown ass, albeit drunk, adults like they were high schoolers. How was that his life?

 

“Okay! I’m going first!” Felicia said, putting an empty water bottle in the center of the circle and giving it a good spin. The bottle spun around wildly for a few seconds before finally coming to rest on Kim. “Woo! I get to kiss Sheriff Mills! Just don’t arrest me, okay?”

 

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes. “No promises.” But she accepted the kiss Felicia gave her which was really just a peck on the lips.

 

“Well, that was awfully tame of you,” Mark quipped and earned an elbow to the ribs from Kim, which only served to make him chuckle.

 

“I’m suddenly scared for when it’s Mark’s turn.” Osric shook his head and Kim nodded in agreement as she reached forward to take her turn.

 

Again, the bottle spun in the midst of the small group and when it came to a stop, it was pointing squarely at Jared.

 

Kim clapped then raised her arms in victory. “Yes! Bring it in here, Moose!” 

 

Jared and Gen both laughed, but Jared obediently leaned toward Kim and planted a kiss on her lips that earned another whoop of victory from her.

 

“Yeah, yeah. That wasn’t cougar-ish behavior at all,” Jared teased, rolling his eyes when Kim battled her eyelashes at him.

 

“A girl can dream, Jared. A girl can dream,” Kim said and turned to Gen. “You get to do that every day? I’m jealous.”

 

Gen laughed and shook her head. “You wouldn’t be if you had to deal with his morning breath or after he’s had onions.”

 

“Ew.” Felicia shook her head then tossed the bottle to Jared. “Next!”

 

“All right. Here we go,” Jared said, putting the bottle down and giving it a spin. He gave a fake groan when it landed on Misha. “Aw damnit. Not him.”

 

Jensen felt a surge of something run through him and his whiskey addled mind vaguely thought it resembled jealousy. He glanced at Misha sitting beside him who had been strangely quiet for most of the game.

 

Misha rolled his eyes and crawled over to Jared. “Whatever. Pucker up, asshole,” he grumbled before kissing Jared. The movement gave Jensen a spectacular view of Misha’s ass in the meantime and were he a bit more sober, he would have done the polite thing and refrained from staring at his ass. Jensen was far from sober, however, so he didn’t resist the temptation.

 

Then the realization came. It was Misha’s turn next. What if the bottle landed on him? Would it? What were the odds? Math was far beyond Jensen at that point, however. He shook his head slightly. It wouldn’t land on him.

 

If it did though…

 

If it did, he’d finally know what that mouth tasted like. The thought was far too appealing despite being one he’d tried to suppress for years. He might actually have a chance to know and in a perfectly acceptable situation. 

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes slightly when Misha finally took his turn, watching the bottle like a hawk. He desperately willed it to land on him with all his drunken might, but he was sadly disappointed when it stopped on Mark instead.

 

Mark laughed and shook his head. “I should get a pic of this and add it to my collection. Already got the one of Jim and I.”

 

Misha laughed, but made a go ahead gesture with his hand. “Fine. Go ahead. I’m too buzzed to give a shit at this point. I might later, but I doubt it.” He waited for Mark to pull out his phone and bring up the camera before giving him a kiss. The click of the camera taking a picture could be heard next.

 

The game progressed for a few more minutes after that. Mark had to kiss Felicia, then Felicia had to kiss Osric which they made as dramatic and goofy looking as they possibly could. Then, much to Jensen’s amusement and embarrassment, Osric had to kiss him. It was a quick and extremely chaste kiss, over as soon as it had begun. Jensen was fine with that. No offense to Osric of course.

 

Then it was Jensen’s turn and he found himself hoping beyond hope that the bottle would land on Misha this time. He had another chance and he didn’t want to screw it up. He spun the bottle carefully, trying not to let it go too fast in case it passed Misha, but his efforts were for nothing when it pointed to Jared instead.

 

“Well, this is awkward,” he joked, then pretended he needed a shot of whiskey to gather his courage. Really, it was to hide his disappointment that it didn’t land on Misha like Jensen had wanted.

 

“I promise I’ll do my best not to swoon,” Jared said, then Jensen got the kiss over with. A brief press of lips, like the kiss he’d shared with Osric before. Jensen smacked Jared when he swooned onto his wife who did her best to hold him up while laughing. “I tried not to! You’re just so dreamy!”

 

Jensen kicked him lightly with a boot-covered foot and settled back for the rest of the game. It didn’t last much longer once the novelty wore off and the others started getting tired. He glanced at the time on his phone and saw that it was well after one in the morning. He’d never gotten to kiss Misha and he was far more disappointed than he wanted to admit.

 

“You guys can stay here if you want or we can call you cabs,” Gen offered once the game was over and the living room straightened up.

 

Mark, Kim, Osric and Felicia were soon gone, sharing cabs to head home. That left Jensen and Misha as the Padaleckis’ house guests for the night.

 

“You know where the guest rooms are. Have at it,” Jared said, waving vaguely down the hall toward the guest rooms and speaking around a huge yawn. Then he and Gen bid them good night before going to their own bedroom to sleep.

 

“Well, that was an interesting night,” Misha quipped, a grin on his lips.

 

Jensen snorted. “I felt like a teenager all over again. Kept having to resist the urge to check the time so I wasn’t late for curfew.”

 

Misha chuckled and the two of them started down the hall toward the guest rooms. “It was memorable, I’ll say that much. Glad I could help Mark add to his collection though.” His eyes sparkled with mirth, unaware of the jealousy his words invoked in Jensen.

 

“No kidding.” Jen opened the door to the nearest guest room, figuring it could just be his for the night.

 

“There’s one thing I do regret about the game though,” Misha said from behind him.

 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Jensen asked, turning back to look at Misha. “Not recording it for posterity or future blackmail?”

 

“Well, future blackmail, yes, but I didn’t get to kiss who I really wanted to.” Misha was watching him steadily and Jensen ended up staring right back. Then he realized that was the part where he should likely say something too.

 

“Oh? Who uh… Who was that?” He hardly dared to breathe once he posed the inquiry and felt his heart begin to race as Misha took a step closer, right into Jensen’s personal space.

 

“I think you know who,” was the whispered response right before Jensen felt those lips against his, finally giving him the kiss he’d craved.

 

Spin the Bottle was officially his favorite game ever, hands down. No one would ever be able to convince Jensen otherwise.


End file.
